I Can't Swim
by chibi shiva of darkness
Summary: What happens when Rena finds out that Ashton can't swim and Dias has a horrible past about swimming? Can she cure them of this fear or does she make it worse? Rated for language in future chapters.
1. Oh lucky me

**I Can't Swim**

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the Star Ocean characters or anything like that

I will warn you, Ashton and Dias may be a little OOC. Well actually Ashton seems more Ex style than the actual game : ). And I apologize for this being very short.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Claude: Rena! Where's my headband!

Rena: I got it! (Runs upstairs and gives Claude his headband)

Claude: Thank you.

Rena: You're welcome. Have you seen Dias anywhere?

Claude: No I haven't. Sorry.

Rena: It's okay.

Claude: Have you asked Ashton or Celine?

Rena: That's the problem I can't find Ashton either.

Claude: Oh.

Rena: I wanted to tell him to be sure to tell Dias that we were going swimming

Claude: I'll ask Leon

Rena: Okay. Thank you Claude

Claude: Sure. ((I hope she knows that Ashton can't swim and that Dias is afraid of water))

Rena: (goes back downstairs and runs into Ashton)

Ashton: (tries to leave)

Rena: Ashton! There you are! Would you mind telling Dias that we're going swimming

Ashton: Uh…uh…yeah, okay…Um Rena I-I won't be able to go with you

Gyoro and Ururun: (snickering)

Ashton: Shut up you two

Rena: Why not Ashton?

Ashton: U-Uh…I'm…I'm not feeling well that's all

Gyoro: (laughing a dragon's laugh…)

Rena: Hush Gyoro! Let me heal you Ashton

Ashton: A-Ah no! Rena I…

Rena: Yes?

Ururun: He can't sw--

Ashton: (hits Ururun with the hilt of one of his swords)

Ururun: X X

Rena: You can't what Ashton? (flinching)

Ashton: I-It's nothing (slowly backing away)

Gyoro: Swim (snickering again)

Rena: (Blinks)

Celine: (just walking in) Hello my darlings. Did I just hear right…Ashton darling can't swim?

Gyoro: (laughing)

Ashton: (hits gyoro with the hilt of his other sword)

Gyoro: X X

Rena: Yes. You heard right Celine.

Celine: (tries her hardest not to laugh at Ashton)

Ashton: What?

Celine: (rotflhao)

Ashton: I'm so leaving (walking out with dead weight dragons on his back)

Claude: (walking downstairs) What's all the commotion?

Celine: (trying to breathe) Ashton…Ashton can't…he can't…(panting, then looks at Claude)

Claude: he can't what?

Rena: Swim.

Celine: (busts out laughing)

Dias: (looks at Celine as he walks in) What's wrong with her?

Rena: She's laughing at Ashton

Celine: (snickering)

Dias: Why?

Rena: Because he can't swim

Celine: (trying her hardest not to laugh)

Dias: Oh. Weren't you going to ask me something Rena?

Rena: Oh, yes. Will you come with us?

Dias: I don't swim

Rena: Please Dias, even if it is just watching the sunset

Dias: No.

Rena: Dias.

Claude: There's a reason for everything Rena.

Dias: (turns around and looks at Claude)

Rena: Claude?

Claude: Yes Rena?

Rena: What do you mean?

Claude: It's nothing

Dias: (turns and walks out)

Leon: (walks in) What's wrong with Dias? He looks angrier than usual

Rena: I don't know Leon

Leon: Oh. Claude do you know?

Claude: No. Not at all

Leon: (looks at Celine) I don't want to know what's wrong with her

Rena: I rather not say

Leon: Good

Claude: Shall we go?

Rena: Yeah sure

Leon: Claude…does Rena know about Dias?

Claude: No

Leon: then why is Dias so mad? I can understand Ashton, but Dias?

Claude: I don't know Leon, I don't know

Celine: Come on darlings. Let's go.

**)END(**


	2. A killer plan literally

Chapter 2

Thanks to White Peony and Miss Nox! Thank you both! Now for the continuation…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Leon: Do you think we should tell her?

Claude: I don't think Dias would allow it

Leon: (shrugs) whatever

Celine: What are you two mumbling about back here?

Claude: Nothing

Celine: Aww you two are so mean

Leon: If we told you anything the world would know in less than 24 hours

Celine: Not true!

Leon: Sure it isn't

Celine: humph

Ashton: Claude

Claude: Hey Ashton

Ashton: Hide me (hides behind him)

Claude: Why?

Rena: Okay I'm ready

Claude: Oh that's why

Rena: Hi Ashton!

Ashton: (she can't see me)

Claude: (moves) Nice swimwear Rena

Rena: (blushes) Th-thank you Claude

Ashton: (looks at Rena) Wow…nice indeed

Rena: Are you okay now Ashton?

Ashton: - - no.

Gyoro: (snickering)

Rena: I'm sorry…I didn't know

Ashton: I suppose it's ok

Rena: Are you sure?

Ashton: Yes

Precis: Claude!

Claude: Hi Precis!

Precis: Do you like my bikini Claude?

Claude: (Notices her bikini) Wow. It looks nice on you

Ashton: ((Nice! She looks hot in it!))

Precis: You're not going Ashton?

Ashton: ((Hot? She looks freaking Sexy!))

Precis: Ashton?

Ashton: ((A green bikini that matches her eyes))

Precis: Ashton?

Ashton: ((I hear someone calling me…))

Precis: (About to knock Ashton's head in with a mallet)

Ashton: O O; Holy crap!

Precis: D Hi Ashton!

Ashton: Did you say something?

Precis: I asked if you were going?

Ashton: Of course I am!

Rena: But I thought you couldn't-

Claude: Um Rena…

Rena: Yes Claude

Claude: (shakes head)

Rena: Oh.

Precis: Couldn't what, Rena?

Rena: It's nothing Precis.

Precis: Awww

Rena: (smiles)

Precis: Nobody tells me anything

Rena: It's for the best Precis

Precis: If you say so

Ashton: So shall we be going?

Claude: This ought to be interesting

Ashton: (glares at Claude)

Claude: )

They all go to the beach except for Dias

Precis: Yippee! (runs out into the water)

Rena: Don't go out too far Precis!

Precis: I won't (holds a thumb up)

Celine: Where's Ashton?

Rena: I-

Celine: No don't tell me…he's still afraid of water even though Precis is wearing a bikini

Claude: Not exactly. He was with us a while ago.

Rena: (turns around) There he is (Pointing to the edge of the beach where Ashton stood staring at Precis playing in the water)

Celine: - - oh

Leon: Hey Rena do you think you can get him not to be afraid of water?

Rena: I don't know. It's up to Ashton.

Claude: That's right Leon. We can't just force Ashton not to be afraid of water

Leon: Can we get Precis to do it?

Rena: I think so

Claude:X( ((did he hear a word I just said?))

Leon: (signaling Precis to come over)

Precis: What's up Leon?

Leon: (whispers in her ear)

Precis: Are you serious! (half shocked and half excited)

Leon: Shh not so loud! So yeah we need your help

Precis: (looks over at Ashton and drops her head) I'll see what I can do

**) END (**


	3. Forced decision

Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Précis gets up and goes over to Ashton.

Précis: hey Ashton! Come with me to the edge of the beach.

Ashton: Okay! (happily walks two steps then stops) Uh on second thought Précis, why don't we stay here.

Précis: okay anything for you Ashton…..(pulls out her hammer) anything for you. (then whack him one good time)

Claude and the others flinch

Celine: Did she have to go that far?

Leon: If it's to get Ashton in the water….I guess so.

Precis looks back at the others and gives them a thumbs up then continues to drag Ashton to the edge of the beach

Rena: Wasn't there an easier way to get him to the edge of the beach than hitting him…..with a hammer.

Claude: I guess not.

Celine: Hey darlings, Where's Dias? I haven't seen him since this morning.

Claude: He's probably out training somewhere.

Rena: Yeah.

Leon: (looks at Claude) hey Rena do you think you can talk him into coming….to at least sit with us?

Rena: I don't know.

Claude: Don't worry about it, Rena. I'm sure he has a very good reason for not coming.

Rena: But…

Celine: Maybe you should go talk to him.

Rena: Okay. (wraps a towel around her waist and puts on a t-shirt and goes off to look for Dias.)

Dias: Hmm no I don't have any money.

Little Girl: (starts to cry) okay

Dias: (looks at little girl) I can spare some change

Little Girl: (turns around and looks happily at Dias) Really?

Rena: Stands there and watches

Dias: Yes…here you go. (goes into his pocket and pulls out some change and hands it to the little girl)

Little Girl: (smiles and hugs Dias) Thank you so much mister, now I can buy mommy some medicine. (runs off happily)

Rena: That was really nice of you Dias.

Dias: I already told you Rena, I'm not going to the beach with you.

Rena: I know. But everybody else is worried about you too.

Dias: Really? Are they really worried about me, or are you saying that just to hide what you really mean to say (turns and looks at her)

Rena: Um…no, they really are worried about you.

Dias: Well I can't because I have some training to do, Rena.

Rena: Please Dias. Just for a little while.

Dias: (turns and walks away) No.

Rena: (runs in front of Dias) Why not Dias? What are you so afraid of?

Dias: (just looks at her) I'm not afraid of anything.

Rena: If you're not afraid of anything then go with me to the beach and prove it.

**Xxxxxxx Back at the beach xxxxxxX**

Claude: I wonder what's taking Rena?

Celine: you know how hard it is for her to talk to Dias alone, Claude darling.

Claude: I know, but I didn't think it'll take her this long.

Leon: yeah and you have to remember that Dias is stubborn too.

Celine: True.

Claude: But Rena doesn't know why Dias won't come to the beach either.

Leon: True.

Celine: Dias is afraid of water too?

Claude: It's more than that.

Leon: Are you sure that we should be telling Celine why Dias won't come to beach?

Claude: I think it's okay to tell her.

Leon: (looks over at Précis then back at Claude) Well it's better to tell Celine than Précis.

Claude: Yeah. Okay Dias is afraid of water because…..

**)END(**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

I know the dreaded cliffie! XD but the next chappy will be good I promise.


	4. Unknown Saviors

I Can't Swim Chapter 4

Okay so sue me! The freaking update was late but oh well. At least you got it……..

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Claude: Yeah. Okay Dias is afraid of water because a long time ago Dias had almost watched his mother drown at this same location…or something close to this.

Celine: Poor guy, now I understand why he won't come to the beach.

Leon: Didn't he try to save his mother?

Celine and Claude just stared at Leon

Leon: What?

Celine: (slaps Leon) Are you kidding! He was younger than you…almost 10 years younger than you! Could you save your mother at 6 or 7 years old?

Leon: (grabs his cheek) Oww! I didn't know!

Celine: And you're supposed to be a genius…

Leon: I am the world's greatest genius.

Celine: (slaps him again)

Claude: Um Celine…

Celine: Yes Claude?

Claude: You do know you're a child abuser right?

Celine: Me? Abuse children?

Claude: Leon is younger than you after all.

Celine: …

Rena: If you're not afraid of anything then go with me to the beach and prove it.

Dias: Look Rena…I'm not going to the beach with you

Rena: What are you so afraid of?

Dias: You're not going to leave me alone about this are you?

Rena: No I'm not. Now what are you afraid of?

Dias: (Takes a deep breath) Fine. I'm terrified of water.

Rena: Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have tried to force you to go if I would've known you were afraid of water.

Dias: Why do I get this feeling that I don't believe you?

Rena: But what made you so afraid of water?

Dias: When I was 6 years old I practically watched my mother drown in that same ocean. There was nothing I could do about it…I was so eager to go that I made my mother take me. If I hadn't been so eager she wouldn't have nearly died that day.

Rena out of the blue just kissed Dias. Dias pulled her away from him, looked at her and walked off

Rena: ((Did I just kiss Dias?)) (Turns around and runs after Dias) Dias I—

Dias: (Stops and turns around) Don't say another word, Rena

Rena: (stops in mid step)

Dias: (places his hand on the side of her face and kisses her back)

**Xxxxxx Back at the Beach xxxxxX**

Claude: I wonder what's taking Rena so long?

Celine: You know that Rena has to sweet talk Dias into coming.

Claude: (had a jealous look on his face) Yeah but why?

Celine: I don't know why. Hey Claude are you jealous of Dias?

Claude: No! Why would I be?

Leon: (Looks at Claude's expression) Yeah he's jealous.

Claude: I am not!

Ashton: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP, I'M DROWNING!

Everyone looks over in Ashton's direction and sees him splashing around in shallow water

Celine: o.o

Claude: o.O

Leon: O.o

Precis: XD Ashton stand up.

Ashton: (stops splashing around for a minute and stands up and falls back down) AHHHHHHHH! I'M DROWNING AGAIN!

Precis: (slaps head) Awww man! This could take a while you guys! XD

Claude: Where is Rena?

Leon: Yeah. I bet she'll do a better job than what Precis is doing.

Celine: u.u yeah tell me about it.

Little girl: MOMMY!

Everyone looks out into the ocean and sees a little girl drifting away from the shore

Woman: PATTY HOLD ON! MOMMY'S GOING TO GET SOME HELP! PLEASE HOLD ON!

Claude, Celine, Precis, and Leon look at each other and Claude gets on his feet and runs out to the ocean and dives in the others go to the edge of the shore and watch Claude's heroic rescue.

Ashton: I got her!

Everyone turns to Ashton. Ashton had already dove into the water after the little girl and was swimming ahead of Claude. Seeing Ashton ahead of him, Claude stops swimming.

Celine: ASHTON!

Precis: ASHTON!

Leon: Oh boy…he's going to drown….

Ashton grabs the little girl just before she went under. He puts her on his back and wraps her arms around his neck and swims back with her.

Woman: Patty! Patty! Are you alright? Please say something….

Ashton: (panting looking at the unconscious little girl)

Celine: (drops to her knees beside the little girl and checks for a pulse and sighs) She's okay, she's just exhausted….

Woman: Oh thank goodness…Thank you, ummm

Ashton: It's Ashton.

Woman: Well thank you Ashton, thank you very much for saving my daughter's life.

Ashton: It was nothing.

Leon: But I thought you couldn't swim.

Ashton: Well what do you know, I can (has a big grin on his face)

Celine: . don't let it get to your head darling.

**)END(**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Yes another cliffe so sue me! But yeah the next one will be just as interesting…..XD


End file.
